14 Stycznia 2012
TVP 1 05:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:10 Daleko od szosy - odc. 2/7 - Prawo jazdy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota - w tym: Wiadomości g. 9:30 Pogoda g. 9:35; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Kłująca pułapka, odc. 51 (Darby's Prickly Predicament); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - W muzeum, odc. 20 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Hannah Montana i Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:35 Teraz Miki! - Jak grać w baseball, odc. 8 (How to Play Basebal); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Baranek Shaun - Shirley na kółkach, odc. 74 (34 s. II) (Shirley Whirley); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Jak to działa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Kulm - konkurs indywidualny - LOTY ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Kulm - konkurs indywidualny - LOTY kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:10 Lubię to!; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Spa - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 N jak Neo - Nówka i Przyjaciele: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju i Ani Mru Mru; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Ksieżycowa piosenka, odc. 23 (A Song for the Moon); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Dom Glassów (Glass House, The) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Daniel Sackheim; wyk.:Leelee Sobieski, Trevor Morgan, Diane Lane, Stellan Skarsgard; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Męska rzecz... - Przylądek strachu (Cape Fear); thriller kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Martin Scorsese; wyk.:Robert De Niro, Nick Nolte, Jessica Lange; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Kino nocnych marków - Diabeł z New Jersey (Carny); horror kraj prod.Kanada (2009); reż.:Sheldon Wilson; wyk.:Lou Diamond Phillips, Alan C. Peterson, Vlasta Vrana, Simone-Elise Girard; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Kino nocnych marków - Adrenalina (Crank); film akcji kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Mark Neveldine, Brian Taylor; wyk.:Jason Statham, Efren Ramirez, Amy Smart; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 9; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Zaklinacz niedźwiedzi - odc. 2 (Bear whisperer); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Lisa Bourgoujian; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 683 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 684 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Familijna Dwójka - Opowieści Śrubziemia - odc. 1 Buty, marsz! (Muddle Earth ep. Footwear Of Doom); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Vincent James, Tim Harper; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 46 Portmonetka (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Le porte monnaie); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Droga do EURO - magazyn UEFA; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Pręgowani bracia - odc. 8 / 8 (Banded brothers - ep. 8 / 8); film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 64; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 The Voice of Poland - Live; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - odc. 33; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1918; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Mediolan (sprint); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:45 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Mediolan (sprint) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Tarnów 2011; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia: TRASASASA; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 17; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 17; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 XVII Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin - Bitwa na czary 2011 (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 XVII Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin - Bitwa na czary 2011 (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Kino relaks - Szczur (The Rat); komedia kraj prod.Irlandia, Wielka Brytania, USA (2000); reż.:Steve Barron; wyk.:Geoffrey Palmer, Billie Traynor, Jer O'Leary, David Wilmot; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - Team i Tym - Baw się i Cieszyn; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Maska małpy (Monkey's Mask); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Australia, Japonia, Włochy, Kanada (2000); reż.:Samantha Lang; wyk.:Kelly McGillis, Chris Haywood, William Zappa, Morton Csokas, Susie Porter; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:20 Zero życia; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Roland Rowiński; wyk.:Tomasz Hudziec, Jerzy Mercik, Ewa Skibińska, Joanna Sobieska, Edward Lubaszenko, Jan Jankowski, Jerzy Schejbal, Joanna Kreft, Krzysztof Bauman, Andrzej Banach; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 30 lat z Cappellą Gedanensis 08:05 Rozmowy o nadziei 08:15 Palce lizać 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Konfesjonał 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:15 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 51 (odc. 51); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Tradycja nie umiera - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Pomorska Kronika Biznesu 17:15 Ze wzgórza nad miastem 18:00 Sam na sam z Trusem 18:10 Na Kociewiu 18:30 Panorama, sport, pogoda 19:00 Uśmiechnij się! Parada gwiazd 19:30 Historia pewnego koncertu - Jean Michel Jarre w stoczni 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Panorama, sport, pogoda 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:22 Mózg na dopingu (Bigger, Batter, Faster, More: Brain Doping/Dopage du Cerveau. L’intelligence sur ordonnance?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:Christian Schidlowski, Hannah Prinzler; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9 00:46 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:13 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:16 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 51 (odc. 51); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:43 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:13 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:40 Tradycja nie umiera - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Mózg na dopingu (Bigger, Batter, Faster, More: Brain Doping/Dopage du Cerveau. L’intelligence sur ordonnance?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:Christian Schidlowski, Hannah Prinzler; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:58 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:22 Tradycja nie umiera - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (56, 57) - serial animowany 08.15 Pies Huckleberry (8, 9) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg (63) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby-Doo (16) - serial animowany 09.45 Gang Misia Yogi (4) - serial animowany 10.15 Ewa gotuje - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Nowe przygody Pippi Langstrumpf - film familijny, USA/Szwecja 1988 12.55 Romans doskonały - komedia romantyczna, Kanada/USA 2004 14.55 Jaś Fasola (2) - serial komediowy 15.25 Się kręci - magazyn kulturalny 16.05 Szeregowiec Dolot - film animowany, Wielka Brytania 2005 17.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (3) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (234) - serial komediowy 20.05 Gniew oceanu - dramat przygodowy, Niemcy/USA 2000 22.45 Telefon - thriller, USA 2002 00.30 Zabójczy układ - thriller, USA 1998 02.20 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.10 Zza kamery... (30) - magazyn filmowy 03.25 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Kobieta na krańcu świata (1) - program krajoznawczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Na Wspólnej (1532, 1533) - serial obyczajowy 12.35 Milion w minutę - teleturniej 13.35 Top Model. Zostań modelką - reality show 14.35 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso (1) - cykl reportaży, Polska 15.45 Julia (6, 7) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.05 Kuchenne rewolucje 4 (5) - reality show 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Był sobie chłopiec - komediodramat, Niemcy/USA/Francja/Wielka Brytania 2002 22.05 Zakładnik - film sensacyjny, USA 2004 00.30 Dowody zbrodni 6 (10) - serial kryminalny 01.25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.40 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 341* Niewysłany list; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 342* Odrzucone listy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 343* Odnaleziona, odnaleziony; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 344* To nie wszystko; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 345* A jednak.. mimochodem; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:05 Gazda z Diabelnej - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Parada oszustów - odc.2/4* - Jaguar 1936; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Notacje - Olga Lipińska. Telewizja była moim domem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Ella - jestem z Wrocławia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 59 - Kryminał - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 11 Chorwacja (45) Baranja; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 463 - Oświadczyny; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Stefan Norblin; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Kulturalni PL (71); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 864; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 43 "Narada rodzinna" - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 44 "Pogrzeb" - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek w Europie - W królestwie Posejdona; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Czas honoru - odc. 43* "Sonderkommando Tiger" - txt - str.777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Komornik - txt - str.777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Kinga Preis, Grzegorz Wojdon, Jan Frycz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Ella - jestem z Wrocławia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 864; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek w Europie - W królestwie Posejdona; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Czas honoru - odc. 43* "Sonderkommando Tiger"; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Komornik; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Kinga Preis, Grzegorz Wojdon, Jan Frycz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:45 42. KFPP Opole 2005 - Recital zespołu PIN; STEREO, 16:9 TTV 06:00 Pogodny Poranek 09:00 Blisko ludzi część 1 09:30 Blisko ludzi część 2 10:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 11:00 Telepaci 12:00 Godzina na poddaszu EXTRA 12:30 W trasie 13:00 Blisko ludzi część 1 13:30 Blisko ludzi część 2 14:00 Kulisy Sławy extra 14:30 Psie Adopcje 15:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 16:00 Doktor Łapa extra 16:15 Wojaże szalonego Anglika 16:45 Blisko ludzi część 1 17:10 Twoja pogoda 17:15 Express Popołudniowy 17:30 Blisko ludzi część 2 18:00 W trasie 18:30 Godzina na poddaszu EXTRA 19:00 Kartoteka 20:00 Telepaci 21:00 Ready Steady Drink 22:00 Kulisy Sławy extra 22:30 Przed północą 23:30 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 00:00 Wojaże szalonego Anglika 00:30 Telepaci 01:30 Ready Steady Drink 02:30 W trasie TTM 06:00 Region okiem kamery 06:05 TTM Hits 06:25 Region okiem kamery 06:30 Zapowiedzi kulturalne 06:35 Wieści z UM w Rumi 06:40 Chicagowski kwadrans 07:05 Region okiem kamery 07:10 Kalkulator walutowy 07:15 Serwis Informacyjny 07:30 Prognoza pogody 07:35 Wiadomości sportowe 07:45 Kinosfera 08:05 ABC Urody 08:25 Koncert 10:00 Region okiem kamery 10:05 TTM Hits 10:25 Region okiem kamery 10:30 Zapowiedzi kulturalne 10:35 Wieści z UM w Rumi 10:40 Chicagowski kwadrans 11:05 Region okiem kamery 11:10 Kalkulator walutowy 11:15 Serwis Informacyjny 11:30 Prognoza pogody 11:35 Wiadomości sportowe 11:45 Kinosfera 12:05 ABC Urody 12:25 Koncert 14:00 TTM Hits 14:45 Region okiem kamery 15:00 Serwis Informacyjny 15:15 Prognoza pogody premiera 15:20 Gość w studio 15:35 Szpilki na gazie premiera 15:55 Region okiem kamery / wydarzyło się 16:00 TTM Hits 16:10 Wydarzyło się / Region okiem kamery 16:15 Trening czyni mistrza 16:30 Gość w studio 16:45 Muzyczny Rentgen 17:05 Słowo Ewangelii premiera 17:10 Kalkulator walutowy premiera 17:15 Twój Tydzień premiera 17:50 Prognoza pogody premiera 17:55 Wiadomości sportowe premiera 18:10 Scenariusze życia 18:35 Gość w studio 18:50 Nie tylko piłka 19:00 Mecz koszykówki 20:45 TTM Hits 21:00 Region okiem kamery / Wydarzyło się 21:05 Słowo Ewangelii 21:10 Kalkulator walutowy 21:15 Twój Tydzień 21:50 Prognoza pogody 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe 22:10 Scenariusze życia 23:05 TTM Hits 00:00 TTM Hits